The Honeymoon
by Brightfire15
Summary: Companion piece to "Siblings of Prophecy." Requested by Canadian-23. Merlin and Gwen have just been married and are now on their honeymoon. Sweet and fluffy one-shot. Merlin/Gwen. Read and Review!


The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_

Merlin and Gwen were riding away in the carriage to their destination. The happiest moment of their lives had happened. After months of courting, they had finally married and were on their honeymoon.

Gwen could still scarcely believe she was married to _Merlin _of all people. She considered herself fortunate and quite lucky to have married such a kind-hearted young man.

Merlin considered himself extremely blessed to have found such a woman whose beauty was only surpassed by her selflessness and kind heart.

They were honeymooning in one of Camelot's neighboring kingdoms and temporarily residing in one of the nicest inns. Arthur had insisted on paying for it, as Merlin was his best friend and would soon be his brother-in-law after he married Merlin's sister.

"I still can't believe you're going to be Arthur's Chief Advisor," said Gwen, as they unpacked their things in their inn room. "That's wonderful."

"I know," said Merlin.

"You'll be recognized and people can finally start seeing at least part of the real you—a wise and clever man," said Gwen.

Merlin chuckled. "I'm not sure Gaius or the Great Dragon would say I'm a 'wise' man, Gwen."

Gwen laughed. "Well, _mostly _wise then. Assuming you're not going to be put in the stocks again."

Merlin grinned. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one, Gwen."

Gwen let out a yelp as Merlin tickled her and she laughed until she finally asked him to stop, which he did.

Merlin pulled back, trying to catch his breath as he slowly stopped laughing. "Well, that was fun."

"Indeed," said Gwen. She then noticed he was holding his hands behind his back. "Merlin, what're you hiding?"

"You'll see. I've got a wedding gift for you. Close your eyes."

Gwen giggled and shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she saw that sitting on her lap was a rose and lavender quilt patterned in flowers and starts and nestled on top of the quilt was a lavender forget-me-not made of crystal that was dangling off a golden chain.

"Oh, Merlin, they're _beautiful_," said Gwen. "Wherever did you get these things?"

"I bought the quilt from a merchant in town a few weeks ago and I made the necklace from magic," he said, blushing slightly.

Gwen kissed his cheek. "You're sweet. Help me put this on."

Merlin smiled as he helped fasten the necklace on Gwen's neck.

"It suits you perfectly," he said.

Gwen nodded. She fingered the forget-me-not on her necklace, thinking of that day when she'd given Merlin one of her forget-me-nots. They were her favorite flowers, and Merlin thought they were lovely because they reminded him of her.

"I've got something for you too," said Gwen. "Close your eyes."

Merlin closed his eyes as she pulled out a few wrapped gifts from her bag and placed them on his lap.

"Open your eyes," said Gwen.

Merlin opened his eyes and then he eagerly unwrapped the gifts. He found a new cloak and hood, a new leather jacket and a book filled with sketches and tiny keepsakes from past events.

"Gwen, this is wonderful. Thank you," said Merlin.

"There's still some blank pages left, so we can record everything else that happens to us," said Gwen.

Merlin nodded. One day, when magic was legal in Camelot and his sister was Arthur's Queen,

They then went to bed, curled up beside one another, hold each other close.

_Angel in disguise  
>Stories in his eyes<br>Love for every true heart that it sees.  
>Was it just a lucky day<br>That he turned to look my way?  
>Or is it heaven right before my very eyes?<em>

The next morning, they went on a picnic near a lake. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, it was warm and there was a nice breeze blowing by.

Gwen got out the blanket and set the plates as Merlin unpacked the food. "Oh, Merlin, you didn't!"

"I did," said Merlin, smiling. "I've got all our favorite foods and a special bottle of champagne to celebrate our wedding."

Merlin poured the champagne into their glasses and they then held up their glasses for a toast

"To us," said Merlin.

"And our bright future together," said Gwen.

They clinked their glasses and then drank the champagne and enjoyed their picnic.

_He showed me all new things  
>The shimmer of moonbeams<br>I was blind, but now he's helped me see._

Several days later, they'd been having one of the best times of their lives and at that moment, after riding horses, Merlin had his back against a tree and Gwen curled up in his arms. They weren't talking much, just enjoying the moment and one another.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you thinking of?" asked Gwen.

"You," said Merlin, kissing her head.

"Really, though," said Gwen.

"I'm thinking of how lucky I am to have you."

Gwen smiled. "I was the lucky one. How many women can say they've won the heart of a warlock?"

Merlin chuckled. "How many men can say they've won the heart of a perfect angel?"

Gwen blushed. "You really know how to make a lady happy, don't you?"

"No, I know how to make _my_ lady happy," said Merlin.

She chuckled and snuggled in closer to him.

_I was lost but now I'm found  
>His happiness surrounds<br>And now I find that my dreams can come true._

Gwen considered herself the happiest woman alive. She had everything she wanted. She had a home, a family and was married to a man who loved her as much as she loved him. Her husband was living proof that Uther's beliefs about magic were wrong. Merlin was a warlock, but he was not evil. She knew he would always protect Camelot and he'd always be there for her.

Merlin loved Gwen more than anything else. He would gladly give her the world if he could. In his mind, she was his world. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Would he have been as fortunate in his adventures with his sister had Gwen not been there to help?

He rubbed her back and then picked a dandelion. He blew on it and as the seeds floated in the breeze, he muttered as spell and his eyes glowed gold and the seeds formed a heart and then turned a leaf into a forget-me-not which he gave to her.

"Oh, Merlin," said Gwen, sighing happily. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Merlin.

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
>I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine<br>I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die  
>You know I'm telling the truth, <em>

_I'll spend the rest of my life loving you  
><em>

_It didn't start this way  
>It happened just one day<br>You smiled at me and I saw you differently_

When they had first met, Gwen was just Morgana's maidservant and Merlin was the strange, yet handsome and kind-hearted young man who caught her attention. They had only been friends, but their friendship had grown into a deep love. Gwen had known things would be different the moment she met Merlin, but she'd never dreamed that things would happen as they had.

Merlin had had no idea of what his destiny would bring when he came to Camelot, but he was glad of it. Coming to Camelot had given him a priceless treasure—his wife. He remembered all too well when he'd told Gwen of his secret, the night he'd confessed his love and when he'd finally proposed to her on the Isle of the Blessed. He had to be the luckiest man alive.

Had it been fate that they'd met and fallen in love? Or had it been something else entirely? Either way, it didn't matter to either of them how it had happened, they were just glad it had happened.

_Now I'm a tremble just to be  
>A part of you as we<br>Begin a life that's sure to never end._

After a romantic dinner and dance, Merlin and Gwen walking together, enjoying the sights of the city and the beautiful weather when they stopped their walk for a moment to glance at some children playing with their parents and smiles crept upon their faces.

"Look at that," said Gwen, softly. Her brown eyes were full of longing as she gazed at the children. She loved children and desired to be a mother herself.

Merlin squeezed Gwen's shoulder.

"We'll have some of our own, someday," he said. "I can see it now—we'll have a little boy as clumsy as his father and a little girl who's as perfect as her mother."

Gwen chuckled. "Clumsy?" she repeated. "I think any son we have will be as handsome as you and maybe as magically talented."

"Maybe," said Merlin.

"One thing's for certain, when we do have children, you'll be a fantastic father," said Gwen, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Merlin smiled. "And you'll be a wonderful mother."

"What would we name our children?" asked Gwen, as they continued walking. "I like 'Dawn Lily' for a girl, but what would we name a boy?"

"I think if we have a son, we'll call him Thomas, for your father," said Merlin. "And if I find out my father's name, we'll add it on."

"That sounds lovely," said Gwen.

Merlin could already see in his mind's eye how it might be. He'd come home from a day's work to be ambushed by a little girl and boy that looked like their mother, but had their father's eyes. He'd play with them as Gwen watched and laughed and then they'd sit down for dinner as family. It seemed perfect.

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
>I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine<br>I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
>You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you<em>.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Gwen, and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled up in his embrace.

"I love you so much, Gwen," said Merlin.

"I love you too, Merlin," said Gwen.

They shared a tender kiss and then watched a beautiful sunset of crimson, violet and gold, wishing their perfect moment together would last forever.

**The End**


End file.
